Illusions
by chibismiles5266
Summary: Having cultivated a bad habit, Sasuke must come to terms with the disappointment of an all too compassionate comrade.
1. Illusions

Hello again. Without providing spoilers to the following story, I want to express that this can be a possible addition to the oneshot _Passing Time_. If you've read that, know that somewhere along the way, it could have been that Hinata and Sasuke stumbled into a situation they both took advantage of. I may elaborate in another shot. Otherwise, this can be a separate oneshot on its own!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any pertaining characters involved in the franchise.

* * *

Illusions

Fluid as he'd bent forward, she hadn't realized what it was he was doing until his fingers encircled her arms. Far from an embrace, the tilt of their weight had her askew.

Falling back into step, she'd almost grazed the crown of her head on a low shelf. With as little as the succession of her steps, he'd already known she'd lead herself towards injury. Though as his eyes followed her slight stammer and brief avoiding glances, he could only wonder if she'd manage to catch herself.

She didn't.

Her breath hitched, she could only stare at him with her wide opalescent eyes. Coming close to staring at the emptiness presented in his own, she finally strove to look away. Batting heavy lashes, as she tried to deviate her imagination of him coming closer.

His fingers gliding off her arms when she steadied herself, she had to stop from moving towards him like she wanted.

Gaze falling to the space between them, he watched as the familiar color marred her cheeks.

He commented flatly, "You should be more aware of your surroundings."

Hinata's stomach dropped as this was not the first time he alluded to her lack of grace. She wanted be the first to admit she were not a clumsy person. Raise her voice when it was his first inclination to provide fall-through judgement. She wanted to explain, rather, when facing a criminal whose familiar was her boisterous lover, she'd come to battle bouts of nervousness.

Instead, she boxed her grief. "Y-Yes, thank you."

Coming to turn for the packed files she'd been looking for, she hadn't expected that he'd remain open to discussion.

"Why are you so nervous?" it was a distinct tone she'd come to be familiar with during clan meetings. One that attempted to fortify her lack of capability.

Turning back towards him, he stood with stern eyes, almost a disinterest in finding an answer to his question. Sultry as it may have been, it did make rise to her Hyuga authorities. As conditioned clan heiress, she spoke, "Sasuke-san," an immediate change of her tone, "While I appreciate you're willingness to help Naruto-kun, it is not in my interest that we partake in any unnecessary relations. I am fully aware of your place in the village and I abide to your decisions to often leave."

He watched as her posture straightened and her eyes beamed with intention. He questioned if she would ever realize and soon stop.

"As a sentiment I hope you become fond of, I do not seek refuge from ill feelings such as, 'grudges'. Without offering reasons, I'm sure you know what it is that refers to. As for my nerves, believe that it stems towards your past history. If not for Naruto, be reminded that things may have been different for you here."

Taking a grounding breath, she nodded her head towards him and reached for the papers again.

Yet as her fingers grazed the dusty cardboard, she felt her body twirl. Chest pressed against hers, as he held firm around her waist, he kissed her.

Soft but needy, he kissed her until her arms nearly dropped. Breath sucked from her, he stole what little pride she'd built in her statement. Her chest filling with heat and her belly slowly churning, it was an ensemble of disgust she never thought she'd avoided feeling.

Pressing her down onto the boxes, they both ignored the sag of their weight against them as they bowed. His cloak covering her as he reached down her body, he was aroused by her tremble.

When her face began burning and she felt weak without air, she pose to turn away, feeling sick with the sadness that came with ending their moment. Though as she moved, he gestured for her to kiss him in return. A continuation of the improbabilities of this event, he'd placed his fingers on her chin. With his eyes open, he laid his lips against hers.

She swallowed.

"Sasuke—" she began, her eyes almost sad as he kissed her lightly again and again.

Taking a defining breath, as she'd been fogged by the feeling of his lips, she stared up at him miserably. Lifting her hands from beneath his black garment, she touched his cheek, and then his neck, almost sweetly feeling for his pulse.

Warm fingers tentatively brushing the hairs on his neck, he almost relaxed into her.

Letting himself kiss her lips, her chin, bite her jaw and drift. Having dragged her long sleeve up towards the curve of her chest, he appreciated the more gentle movements of her once erratic breathing. Nerves practically gone, melted into absolution.

Feeling for the band of her trousers, he was grateful she moved to assist. Letting them slide down towards her knees, he didn't have to prompt for her to help him unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants.

Letting her knee slide against his side, she almost wasn't prepared for the determined jerk of his hips. Her breath caught in her throat, she turned away finally to tighten her eyes into a shut as he moved into her.

His breath calm, slowly picked up when she began moving against him. Like a child mesmerized by a new toy, he studied every nuance. Her slight squeak as he pushed deeper and the escape of her breath as he pulled away.

When she met his thrusts, he swore he was heaving, forehead cradled in the nook of her shoulder, trying to suck at her neck when she began to change pace. He felt it when she slowed, he realized it then.

Hoping not to meet her eyes when he lifted his head, he'd almost grit his teeth as she stared back. Moist eyes, filled with what he denied to be disappointment.

Chest heavy, he almost catered to a stop until she prompted him. Guiding him smoothly with firm waves of her hips that began to hasten.

She was beginning to shudder and he wouldn't let her finish without him. Pressing her hips down with his hands he could hear the squirm caught in her throat as he slowed. Inching into her with shallow breaths, he felt the jump of her hips beneath his hands. "Spoiled," his only thought as she fought against him.

Near tears for other reasons, he let her suffer just enough until she opened her mouth, "Plea-," she began, and he felt himself twitch inside her, "Sa-Sasuke," her voice, like an empty echo in his ears was all it took for him to let her hips levitate to meet him.

As forceful as she could have ever been, she let herself grind into the feeling, reaching a moment that was as solid as it was hallow.

Chest against his, arms around his neck, she pulled into him, wanting no space as the pressure built and spilled over. Moving only until he slowed into comforting jerks.

He'd never admit his favorite moment was when she held him tight. Embraced him to the point where he could only move into her. His mind tired and his body damp with sweat, he took a moment to just feel her heat beneath him.

Breathing steady, when she let her arms drop, was when he'd retracted himself completely. In a bend he lifted her leg and pulled up her trousers, as he hiked his own in a solid fist. Pulling her shirt down to cover her, he swallowed as his eyes met hers again.

Sitting up slowly, she looked down and smiled knowingly. Hands coming together, she whispered to break his hold of the genjutsu that took her the moment she fell back.

Waking up, she was propped against a filled bookshelf, scrolls documenting B-ranked missions from as early as the 4th Hokage. Feeling exhausted as she always did, she took a moment to stare blankly at them before standing into a slight stretch.

No matter how often it happened, she never got used to it. Her body ached and her chest felt heavy. Like she'd been stuck for days despite it having been less than a few minutes.

Grasping the box, she head towards the stairs. Thankful, Sasuke had not been waiting for her this time.

Her legs nearly wobbling as they made it up the stairs, she was met with Naruto's unmistakable energy. Turning the corner, he rushed towards her, "Hinata," he smiled and she exhaled a breath of relief.

Taking the box of files from her hands he gave her a quick peck to the cheek. "I thought Sasuke was going to help you." He commented with a furrowed brow, "I'd rather you take it easy. Let the bastard do it."

Hinata placed a hand on her stomach, "Mn, helping around the office is not too bad, Naruto-kun."

Either missing her comment or too distracted, Naruto had not replied. Instead, simply open the door for his pregnant wife.

* * *

 **As I stated it above this could be a following shot to _Passing Time_ , which makes it even more of a disturbing read. Anyway I guess this would technically be my first smut, lol! Please review and let me know what you thought.**


	2. Falling Forward

Falling Forward

She had left.

Gone for what had been weeks, he was told she sent word of status every time she entered a neighboring village. From what he heard she already reached the border of the Land of Wind and was moving north. For whatever reason, he wagered that she may have needed space of her own.

Regardless, he came home. For the first time in two years, his pursuit for solitude took rest while he gathered what little semblance he could stomach.

Refusing the feeling of comfort that hit him the moment he saw familiar faces, he chose to step back. Only ever accepting invitations which he was expected to oblige, his former cell would be one of the few covenants fit to be the exception.

Hence, his surprise upon seeing a Hyuga at the table in place of the pink-haired kunoichi he half-expected to be greeting.

He'd noticed, first, her lack of voice. His initially blunt observation. Contrast to her apparent counterpart, she kept to herself.

In substitution of a brazen female, she emitted a persona of a firmly trained clansman. On par with their reputation, the Hyuga girl bartered etiquette he'd failed to engage in since he were a child. Thwarting as it may have been, he concurrently found himself snuffed by it. Almost concrete in watching her behaviors as if studying for the rest of the evening.

Outside, after the meal, Kakashi left first. Saluting casually as he stepped away and disappeared, Sasuke kept his gaze strict on the image before him. Naruto thick in layers of what he imagined to be an awakened glee. While, literally, in his hand, a girl who'd been shaking the moment she came to face her beloved's adversary.

Calmly, he wondered if Naruto noticed her obvious discomfort.

Watching as she tucked loose strands behind her ear, she looked down as she inhaled a steadying breath. Clearly calculating her next step as she sucked air, her eyes met his for the first time that night.

Relieving Naruto's hand from her own, she turned to regard him intimately. Telling him, in her soft tone, she encouraged her lover to take solace in the brief visit his friend gave. His smile widening at her consideration, Naruto hugged her gruffly before she bowed briefly and disappeared along with the crowd.

 **…**

He were to wait a month.

Not nearly as long as Sakura may have waited, but it was a break he thought he may have been ready for. Yet, while his legs were tired and his body fatigued, his mind was restless.

Before the sun rose, he'd gone to venture the man-made forests that surrounded the new Konohagakure. Feeling the humid cold seep in through his clothes, he missed the feeling of the dewy mornings that came unique to his home village.

Running along tin roofs, and boarded stalls, he passed the infamous entrance of the village to greet the dense foliage in front of him. Puffs of warm air wafting from his heaving lungs, he took a moment to appreciate the burning in his chest as his body became much more acclimated to the poignant change of altitude.

Taking a calm, determined breath, he ventured further into the thicket, running until roots became real and lightened skies disappeared behind the translucence of green that surrounded him.

Nearly satisfied to the point of smiling, his senses diverted the moment his feet stopped. Less than half a mile away, he felt her presence. Unmasked and open to attack, he wondered if she did it on purpose.

Closing in on the village only a few miles ahead, he could feel her energy saunter among the trees. Likely returning from a mission, she seemed to avidly ignore the fact that he was just right there.

Every morning he ventured out, she appeared returning to the village. He did not question it, but he almost felt compelled to do so upon seeing Naruto.

 **…**

His weight teetering on the keel of the stool, he stared blankly at the soup in front of him. Noodles placed lovingly along a dressing of vegetables, he almost found his friend's favorite meal a nostalgic food of his own childhood.

Beside him, Naruto had finished his second serving. "You're not hungry? Sasuke, you okay? You don't eat."

As true as it may have been, what Sasuke did crave was to regain solitude. Sleeping in roughage and eating what little food he could scrounge up before night fell. Somehow, meals that took effort became more satisfying passed flavor. The comfort of a hot meal felt gluttonous.

Shaking his head, he simply offered his bowl to Naruto. "I don't have much of an appetite." He admit. His elbows sturdy on the bar, his hands laced as he propped a forehead against his fingers. "To be honest," he paused, "I'm having a hard time relaxing." His periphery finding Naruto, he watched as his friend's eyes narrowed.

"You know there's a place Hinata and I go to in the mornings that really takes the edge off." He mentioned mid chew. "I haven't been able to go with her since Kakashi's training, but she starts off pretty early."

Sitting on the comment, Naruto lifted the bowl to enjoy the broth. Setting it down, he turned finally to prompt the Uchiha, "You should go with her. I'll let Hinata know you're interested."

Retracting from his thoughtful pose, Sasuke audibly sighed.

The motion unmissed by the blonde, he nearly huffed, "You should get to know her. Consider it a favor, dattebayo!"

Letting his shoulders fall, he nearly mumbled under his breath as he agreed.

 **…**

She wasn't meditating.

Fixed in her stance, her palms jutted as her hair splayed against the force of her movements. No visible veins against the temples of her eyes, she glided barefoot atop the glassy water as if twirling.

Stopping when he set a canteen down against a nearby tree, she nearly sank ankle deep in the shallow gorge. Shaking her foot of the unforgiving cold, she simply turned to bow his way, "Sasuke-kun," she acknowledged, and he nodded in return, attentive with her sudden sway towards familiarity. A possible component Naruto requested upon mentioning they become comfortable with one another, he assumed.

Seeing the scruff on her hands and the tousle of her hair, he concluded that she had long passed meditation, if at all.

Watching her step towards the opposite bank as he moved closer to the water, he noticed the abrupt lack of eye contact as she addressed him, almost as if she weren't prepared passed greetings.

"I've run low on chakra, so I'll be leaving." She commented tersely as she zipped her knee-high sandals.

Blinking as to begin, his hands fell to his pockets, "Hyuga-san," his voice almost emitting an inflection as he spoke it. A rather strange exchange as he rarely ever attempted polite speak anymore. It could have been her stiffening influence, but maybe it was just that he wanted to catch her attention.

Her focus coming up from her other boot, she looked towards him inquisitively. Her body straightening as she further displayed her curiosity, she set a foot behind her to turn. Looking at the water and then back towards his apathetic features, she connected her hands to form a seal.

"Release," she whispered.

Shifting in his stance, across the river, Hinata stood staring offended.

Leaving him behind, she left without bidding as much as a farewell.

 **…**

Although he had changed practically nothing, she knew almost immediately.

He wanted to try again.

"Hinata didn't say much about your get together this morning. Did something happen?" The genuine concern displayed on his friend's face almost made him feel guilty.

Sasuke barely shook his head as he blatantly lied, "I don't know."

Hearing this, Naruto exaggerated a shrug, "If you don't know, maybe it's a girl thing." Having a moment to think, he chuckled to himself, "Makes me wish Sakura were here. She'd know what's up."

Giving less than a nod, he wondered how much he offended the Hyuga girl.

"You're really talking my ear off, Sasuke. You need to cool it, 'tebayo!" Naruto chided and Sasuke flinched at the sarcasm. Eyes narrowing Sasuke only beckoned in return, "Why are you having dinner with me anyway? Shouldn't you be home?"

Naruto stared at him in disbelief before blurting, "You should come over for dinner!"

It took less than seconds for Sasuke to find discomfort at the thought. "Can you even cook?"

Naruto's smile widened as he explained, an open book for the world to read, "No, but Hinata can! She's really good too." With enthusiasm, he boasted, "When I go on missions, especially, she makes really tasty bento and—"

Sasuke's attention wavered some and it was when Naruto turned, that Sasuke reiterated to himself, "Hinata will cook…" An absent thought as he realized something.

Naruto stopped and affirmed, "Yeah, I don't know why I didn't think of it before."

 **…**

Somehow, he thought it strange that Naruto were married. Having only been reminded of it when Naruto, himself, mentioned his young wife by name. It was something he still had trouble digesting.

To think that Naruto, whose childhood revolved solely around him _bawking_ bravado, had somehow slowed down long enough to notice the affections of girl, and effortlessly attain her as a wife.

It only made him wonder who it was this Hyuga girl was.

Coming close to their shared apartment, he felt Naruto's chakra just beyond the door. Hinata's energy snuffed by proximity alone.

Prompted to sit beside the blonde, Naruto had no difficulties offering a barrage of questions. Within minutes Sasuke was urged to elaborate on a mundane day. Stretching an already short conversation thin, he was appreciative to see full plates hit the table.

In front of him, a formal and extensively balanced meal. Specific cuts of meat, well-manicured fish, miso soup, brown rice and sides that made him realize he'd been an important guest.

"Didn't I tell you? And this was only in a couple hours." Naruto grinned wide and Hinata adjusted her napkin after pulling in her chair. "Naruto helped as well…" she added quietly, as she eyed her husband and not the man just across from her.

Naruto awkwardly scratched at the back of his head before admitting that he only made the rice.

Her eyes pointed towards her food, Sasuke watched as she avoided the fish. Having been served by Naruto, a smaller piece, she consciously ate around it. While Naruto spoke about his day and the gaining threats made by Kakashi about a Hokage's paperwork, he found himself easily distracted by her delicate movements. Submerged in thoughts that drew his eyes towards her, he wondered how it was this skittish girl corralled his best friend and broke his genjutsu.

Attempting to remember her from the past, he could only recall the strange Hyuga when she were in a pair. Her cousin, Neji, was someone he knew to be more of an opponent worth acknowledging. Though it appears he'd focused on the wrong Hyuga. Somewhere along the way, it seems she made an impact. The blonde couldn't stop talking about her when he was away, and proved to stay close when he was near.

As much as it were interesting, it was digressive and equally as perplexing. Sasuke wanted to cast it aside, leave it as a rock unturned, but he couldn't ignore that he'd wanted to explore just a bit further.

Once their meal finished, Naruto convinced Hinata to sit and enjoy the company. The suggestion in her husband's eyes as he mentioned it was overtly obvious and she smiled knowingly in response. Her gaze falling to the table after he gathered their plates, she hid a scoff behind a light, personal laugh. Sasuke watched, curious.

Once Naruto left the room entirely, her gaze met Sasuke's finally.

A rarity in itself, he almost had forgotten the stark hue of her eyes. "Naruto-kun," she began and it was their primary connection. Their only relation to one another. The reason why they were both here. "…He mentioned that you'd be leaving soon?"

Although aloof in exterior, he found himself near smirking. The brief cock in his brow as he found her comment incredulous. Her tone held no malice, neither did her expression. Most likely the only heartfelt question she had in her arsenal.

Though, assuming Naruto would be listening intently to their interaction from the kitchen, the implication in her words, he'd surely miss. Sasuke, on the other hand, did not.

Nodding simply, "Mn," he sounded.

"Well, I hope you aren't met with many difficulties during your travels." She spoke softly, still, and Sasuke wondered how it was she could still exhibit sincerity despite being so uncomfortable.

 _If it had been Sakura_ , he began, but then stopped. Hinata isn't Sakura.

 **…**

He had not planned to see her. Neither did he regard her enough to offer her a decent goodbye. Rather, he was passing through, and part of his curiosity had yet to be satiated.

Putting hardly any energy in cloaking his presence, he approached her. Gliding atop the water as she exuded fine lines of chakra from her hands, she stopped abruptly. Turning in the direction of where he stood, her brows furrowed in misunderstanding as he neared.

Without merely speaking a word, he took the opportunity she presented during her state of inquiry.

Changing nothing as he had done before, he awaited her response. Anything that indicated that she were much more mindful in the technique, than when she was beyond it.

Hands coming together without the hesitation he anticipated, he lunged to stop her. Though as he came close, she slowly lowered her hands in defense. Most likely trying to bide time so that she could properly dispel his genjutsu.

Sasuke lowered his arms, and his cloak settled to fall at his sides. "You refuse to look at me." He didn't mean to offer a statement, rather it was something that plagued his mind and became audible to his lips.

Drawing back her defense, she offered a bow in its place, "I… apologize." Though the moment she said it, her jaw clamped.

Sasuke noticing, further watched as she rose. She, brushing her chin with a trembling hand, it was an obvious nervous fidget. She wasn't prepared to see him.

Realizing that her will was stern around Naruto, Hinata could only attempt obligatory kindness while secluded with him. Sasuke wagered that she may have never predicted that he take an opportunity to confront her obvious discomfort.

"Your distress is not misplaced." He commented truthfully, and he watched as her eyes intensified. Her pupils, beginning to define themselves without the veins of her temples surfacing. He continued, "I can do much worse things than simply stand in front of you."

She took a moment before replying, her head bowing almost as she whispered, "I am …aware."

Glossing over her nervous exterior, he chose to engage in the point, "Team Kurenai…," it was like a question on his tongue, and without officially inquiring, she knew what it was he was implying before he finished, "Are you aware of all genjutsu types?" He finished anyway.

Hinata disengaged, her muscles easing as the stress in her eyes began to soften, "Is this… your reason for putting me under genjutsu?" Suspicion enveloped her soft tone, "…As a way of training?" though her voice may not have allowed it, he was piqued by the confidence in her accusation.

"Originally." He responded simply.

He watched her shoulders drop and as she nearly huffed in a small, almost personal way, he saw her fingers twitch to make the seal again.

His hand coming to stop her, he firmly encircled her bare wrist instead.

Her eyes wide, and unassuming met his and she nearly went limp at the contact. A deafening taboo to have been so close to another man beyond the armor of combat.

Assurance absorbed by his looming presence just before her. "Sasuke-san," She gestured honestly, "Under usual circumstances, I wouldn't mind, but I have to admit that this is not an equal fight."

His attention on her wrist as she spoke, he simply inhaled before meeting her large colorless eyes again. "How did you know it was a genjutsu? I changed nothing."

Taking an awkward moment, she looked passed him, anxiously towards the water, and then back towards his solemn gaze, "You relaxed."

His eyes narrowing as if disappointed, she was able to retrieve her hand. Forming the release without hesitation, she felt woozy when her vision focused.

Knee deep, feet buried amongst the gravel, the icy feeling of the mountain water had yet to numb her. Realizing that she were under only enough to feel the bottom of the river, she must not have been gone longer than a few seconds.

Dragging her prickling legs from the water to firmly stand atop it, she made her way back to the muddy bank. Across from her, Sasuke's back as he set off once again.

* * *

 **I was not planning on writing more for this story, but felt like it wasn't over. Hopefully you've noticed that this was a kind of prequel to the first chapter. I will be writing two more chapters in addition to this one. In the meantime any feedback would be great :)!**

 **Please review!**


	3. Making Acquaintances

Making Acquaintances

He came to accept that he was better suited as a drifter, merely a nomad of sorts, as he grew tired of seeing the same things every passing day. He was numbingly restless, and he was accepting of the part of himself who'd been impartial to peace.

Moments like these, he'd find himself listless and nostalgic. Stuck on an adolescence that felt already too far, but just close enough to feel the tingle of an emotion ebbing on regret.

Part of him didn't know what it was he was looking for, and another hadn't cared one way or another. He existed, and sometimes that was enough.

Turning away from the chill of the wind, he let his cloak hug the frame of his shoulders and back. If he'd gone north like they'd expected, he could meet with her.

He paused, awaiting the wind's force to dwindle before making a proper step. Caught in ambivalence, he instead remained very still. It wouldn't take much. He wagered not even more than a full day and he'd be beside her. Yet, part of him hadn't wanted to make the effort.

He was told she may have been waiting, but knew her reason for leaving the village was based on much more than that. Even without the proximation, he knew her time alone was necessary regardless of her supposed wants.

Shifting his stance, he followed the push of the wind, and ventured south to Fire country.

…

Keeping in step he felt the urgency of his friend's energy before they came face to face. "Hoi! Sasuke!" Appearing not too far from where he was headed, he watched as Naruto drew nearer before walking in tandem, "Welcome back!" He grinned, and Sasuke ignored the swirling feel of comfort and guilt. He found long passed, that the further he traveled the easier it was to forget the feeling. Despite not caring for the association, it was an involuntary reaction that couldn't be helped.

"How long are you planning on staying this time?" Naruto asked. The space between Sasuke's visits becoming greater, his stays much shorter in relation.

He couldn't fathom why it was he was here at all, but thought maybe it was to avoid the reality of what awaited him up north. "A few weeks maybe." He didn't want to embellish. It only took him a few days to feel the gnaw of wanderlust.

"Less than last time," Naruto commented, but as he propped his hands behind his head as they walked, the low hum of his friend's thoughts had Sasuke grateful for his understanding. "Well, after you settle in and meet up with Kakashi-sensei, you should meet up with Hinata and I."

"Mn."

…

He remembered her vaguely, but as she appeared before him, he wondered how she had been so easy to forget. Even her name mentioned earlier in conversation had him take a moment to recall her.

Alone, and bowing upon seeing him, she took to a soundless greeting. Her eyes meeting his only once as she veered her attention back on the crowded street, seemingly content with her prior solitude.

Formal and reserved, and he recollected their last interaction from her mere mannerism. Stiff, uncomfortable, and without the shoulder of her absent lover, Hinata was adamantly silent.

Slowly, he began to ease into the memory with an interest not so subtle.

"Naruto-kun forgot to make a reservation." She commented quietly, avoiding his gaze avidly, her eyes set on the bustle ahead of them both.

"Ah." He replied, finding himself becoming distracted with the reacquaintance almost unexpectedly.

Situated in singularity, they let the chatter of the restaurant behind them rise above all conversation they were not partaking. They either awaited a table or Naruto, but it was simply without unnecessary dialog. Sasuke realized it was a mild comfort to feel no expectation in an admittedly social situation.

Standing at opposite ends of the entrance, he simply looked towards her after a moment, then at the crowd. Time passed slowly, and he felt his neck begin to ache at the lean of his back against the wooden archway. His gaze moving towards the girl, he noticed her calmness begin to dispel. An agitation or restlessness in her shifting motions and he wondered if they'd shared similar thoughts upon reunion.

He decided.

He convinced himself it would be quick, seconds that felt like minutes.

Concentrating, he felt a slight dryness of his eyes as the tomoes began to rotate. A simple flicker of red that was hardly noticeable to even those who encountered his action. He wouldn't strain his eyes for this. It was an innocent encounter, if any.

He inhaled slowly as his chakra danced inside her. She was completely aware the moment it happened, faculties not at all shaming her experience in the skill. He watched as her fingers twitched not a second later, and just the same, so had the corners of his lips. Her frame shifted towards him, but not before observing the sight in front of her.

It was a loop.

The blur of people taking ten steps forward again and again, never actually leaving their spots as their strides stayed true.

Her hair swayed in the stale air and he regret not trying harder when she bowed her head towards her hands and whispered to release from his genjutsu.

Watching her closely as she regained composure, she couldn't hide her shock when Naruto reached her finally. "Hey!" he exclaimed, and she scrambled a bit to find her balance as Naruto touched her, having trouble returning the hug her husband so readily greeted her with.

He hadn't known whether it was amusing or something to feel badly for. From where he stood there hadn't been anything to regret.

"Sorry you had to wait so long. It kinda slipped my mind that we had to reserve a table too—" his words faltered as Hinata whispered something incoherent up to him. "Really, are you okay?" He asked her, feigning no privacy in the matter as he emitted an obvious shock towards her.

She responded but his ears strained to hear what it was she was saying to her husband. It was a futile attempt as the roar of the restaurant drowned out her already meek voice.

He looked away but saw in his periphery as she nodded, and slipped from Naruto's grip. "I can walk you," he stepped towards her, but she shook her head and hands in protest.

Their squabble persisted as Naruto remained stubbornly concerned in the matter.

Faced towards Sasuke now, he followed her gaze to the floor as she bowed before retreating. The edge of her hair, long, nearly dusting the ground at her feet, "I apologize, Sasuke-kun, but I must go home. It was nice seeing you again." He blinked. She was not as emotionally pliant as her prior reactions had led him to believe. Her voice never wavering, she spoke as if she had planned on dismissing herself all along.

Naruto sighed, disappointed as she officially extracted herself from the night.

Paying no mind to him as she rose from a deep bow, she turned to Naruto and gently squeezed at his forearm, something of a reassurance.

It was a moment even he did not understand despite having witnessed it himself.

Gaining distance after a lingering pause she eventually disappeared.

Naruto watched with concern.

Sasuke watched with curiosity.

…

It was rare he ever felt rested. Far beyond the wall of Konoha, desolate villages and the content murmur of life, he would experience the shrill immobility of his body. Stricken with a disimpassioned motive to bend to his will, there were nights he remembered lying near lifeless appreciating that at least when it happened no one came to strike him down.

He envied Naruto for quick healing when he experienced days he only haggardly moved, scars from his past throbbing till he was weak in the knees. It wasn't chakra, it was pure mana keeping his friend alive and youthful. Sasuke exhaled slowly from his nose. He would always be grateful, but in the end, he was always just himself.

Meditating for nearly three days, he left the empty apartment as the sun began to set. The humid air beginning to harden into a chill, he let the brisk feel alert his senses to a wake.

Drifting atop aluminum roofs his eyes focused upon the village gates. He left without accessory, his chokutō and pouch on the floor of where he last slept. Muffling caution, he ventured beyond the gates and into the forest.

Standing at the edge of the water of the abbreviated gorge, he listened to the pleasant drudge of the water. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the atmosphere with intent. He wanted to train his genjutsu, and that's why he was here.

…

Naruto stared at his friend incredulously. "I don't get why you're in such a rush."

"I'm agitated." Sasuke responded tersely, honestly.

"Man, that would be a blast, but I just can't… right this second." Naruto looked off towards the tower and back to Sasuke. Seeing the edge of his thumb tapping at the flat pommel of his chokutō was making him wary. "If you give me a couple hours…" He started, and with that Sasuke turned to leave. "Is there anyone else?" he muttered, flat albeit annoyed, before disappearing.

Naruto could feel the tension in him. It wouldn't be a spar if it weren't with each other, it was true. There were times he felt the nagging himself and part of him wished for an opponent great, if not greater to exist enough to push him. Though one had never came, or maybe it was that Sasuke hadn't allowed it from afar.

Sprinting towards the tower, Naruto dropped off his things, and continued to find a ready fight.

…

Sweat dripped down his neck and disappeared behind his black high collar. Breathing ragged, he ignored the bleed of color that was intrusive to the sight before him. He was dizzy with it, and the adrenaline sizzling down his arms burned right. "Your taijutsu's changed." Sasuke straightened, the heel of his hand coming to wipe the sweat from his brow, he stayed comfortably at a kneel as he adjusted his cloak.

Naruto shifted in his feet, grinning at a well needed stretch of his arms. He exhaled deeply, "You got to blame Hinata for that one." He admitted, and Sasuke watched as his eyes drifted to the blue, cloudless sky. "She doesn't get to train too much at the Hyuga estate so when we have time to spar, she focuses a lot on her family's Gentle-Fist technique."

Sasuke eyed him a moment and continued, himself, "She doesn't train…" No inflection in his tone, it sounded like a statement more than question.

He felt odd, realizing he'd been interested.

Naruto kept his eyes up, humming a sound aloud before he answered, "Most of the time she's doing clan stuff while I'm with Kakashi-sensei. In the morning, she meditates and I don't know— She's just busy." Naruto's voice was gruff and it almost sounded as if he were upset by the truth of his own words.

What Sasuke had in abundance, Naruto had in scarcity. Time was precious when there was so little of it. Sasuke realized he was no longer familiar with the feeling and was void of sympathy because of it. It was more a passing thought, and he ignored it. "Mm." He acknowledged, engrossed by premeditated motive.

Reddening eyes shifting to his friend, he expelled an eager amount of chakra into the clearing surrounding them. His heart squeezed at the gesture, and he felt his jaw clamp at the wonderment. It was possible he already had someone to train with. The hush of the trees swaying subsided and the sky dimmed in color. It was the ground that became dry and barren beneath them that was too painfully obvious for even Naruto to ignore.

Watching his friend intently, he called towards him. Without strife, Naruto peered down at his friend, lucid and ignorant. Disappointment coiled in his chest and he dispelled his own technique without further buffer.

Completely unaffected outside of the jutsu, Sasuke simply nodded at him. Naruto took it as a _thanks_ and returned the gesture before making his way back to Kakashi's post.

…

He was up before the sun had risen. He didn't have enough hesitation to keep him from leaving before light reached the mountains.

Having escaped the sleeping village before the harboring sound drowned out his thoughts, only the two nin at the gate noticed him leaving. Moving in the dark, he felt the push back of the branches he glossed by as he jumped through the canopies. Grabbing at his cloak, he was thankful for the cover despite its bustle against the grab of trees.

Making his way towards the gorge, he could admit now that he was intent on training with the Hyuga. It was less a pique of interest and more so an innovative interference he'd come to accept.

Arriving back at the water, he waited.

He waited until the sun rose, until it reached the highest point in the sky, and until it kissed the mountains back towards the village.

She never arrived, but he hadn't thought that maybe she wouldn't.

This was the first time.

…

His mind was pensive and his muscles were tight beneath his skin. He wasn't prone to being idle, especially his thoughts. Distractions were sparse and there had been very few things to keep his reflections at bay for extended periods of time. Sasuke didn't care to want things for himself, but preoccupation was one thing he thought of fondly.

She was walking along the extended porch of the courtyard. Turning out of the kitchen and towards the Main House dojo. He had never entered the Hyuga compound, and mused at the size of the estate. His title alone ushered towards a small city within itself. Konoha's once largest clan, was certainly mitigated to the Hyuga's two branch sector.

He should have felt unwelcome, possibly feel unease, but he felt nothing but purpose in the moment. He had made a choice. He would follow it through.

Following her with his eyes as she made it into the dojo, he surveyed the open space before jumping beyond the fence and trailing her in.

Silently, he nudged at the door to slide shut.

His attention halting on her as she prepared the room, he didn't care to hide his obvious presence. From what he gathered, she was aware the moment his eyes found her leaving the kitchen just moments ago, it was possible, she knew the moment he perched himself on the adjacent rooftop three buildings away.

She was not cold, but neither was she welcoming. "Uchiha-san," she tilted her attention towards him and inhaled defeated. It was short, and without much fuss, as if she were acknowledging something she knew could be unchanged. Like she accepted that he existed, and existed in her space no less.

He did not approach her, still standing near the sliding door, he felt his fingers tense. Her heightened formality made his nose twitch with disinterest. He stated flatly, "I'd like to train with you."

Hinata paused in her action and turned towards him, fully now. It was the most attention he'd received from her during this visit. Hardly a victory, but he placed weight on the action considering the consequence of his previous encounter of her.

Her reaction was not obvious and he wondered what made the change in her affect. He ignored the thought and awaited her answer.

"No." She looked away, and then down towards her lap. It was as if she were startled by her own answer. She took a moment before speaking, "No." She said again, indefinitely.

Grip tightening at the shuck of his sword, he wasn't prepared with the tingle of emotion that grew behind her response.

She looked back towards him and he didn't know what to say for a second, before he did. "It's not necessary for it to be contained." It was a compromise of sorts. He hadn't cared if she were comfortable being alone with him, he was more concerned with effectiveness. Her personality wouldn't be what got in the way of his training. Of this he was so sure he brimmed on arrogance.

Her eyes expressed confusion, and he attempted to explain, "We can meet in the clearing to the west of the village."

Her eyes scanned his, slowly, inquisitive, and remarkably unsure.

He was not offended by the lack of trust he'd instilled in her, but he cemented that it was redundant.

"I have a few students arriving." She mentioned, and he understood the implication.

He left as quietly as he came.

…

The tickle of frustration having sprouted at the base of Sasuke's neck the moment he left the Hyuga household refused to subside.

Inuzuka and Aburame had also been trained under Kurenai. Team eight's tracking team skilled under the pretense of evading genjutsu, he wondered it off to ask them for assistance. He paused, yet to train with a nin whom harbored a kekkei genkai as predominant as his own, he couldn't brush the opportunity passed him. He was transfixed, and they had already begun.

"You've done good work, Sasuke, but I can't imagine why you're here." Kakashi looked at him lazily.

"Mm," He replied plainly, irritated by an internal gnaw.

The Hokage's elbows on the desk in front of him, he leaned in before trying once more, "Sakura..." He began, and he almost had to clear his throat. "Village leaders say that she's a commodity. If she wasn't so loyal to her country, they tease of keeping her for themselves." Kakashi baited, waiting, and Sasuke hadn't shown any outward interest to his statement. The older man sighed, eyes closing in the exhale as he sat back in his seat. "You'd rather not talk about it." Kakashi surmised.

Stubbornly narrow on the subject, Sasuke stared silently at his old sensei. If he didn't have so much pride, he would have asked him for further training. Though, as far as he knew, Kakashi was an old dog who couldn't learn new tricks. Instead, Sasuke resorted to default. He was not here to talk about his personal life, "I prefer to comb through Wind country. It'll take a few months, but there's more activity occurring in the west."

"It's been too long since you've journeyed to the north, though, Sasuke. You shouldn't let your relations weaken your purpose."

He would deny him if it were untrue, but the accusation was more real than not. "I'll continue reconnaissance in the west and find the known disturbance. If you could alert the Kazekage of my intrusion." And he stepped back and left.

Kakashi sinking into his worn chair and as always, apprehensive when it came to Sasuke.

…

Replenishing supplies at the weapons shop, he felt the familiar chakra close by. Adjusting his things into a small leather sack, he turned to spot the Hyuga at the market on the opposite end of the dirt road.

He wasn't sure if it was annoyance or temptation, but he cleared the gap between them when she unknowingly turned his way.

Leveling the bodies of the street each other occupied, the two, stood solitary now. He half expected she'd release herself, but instead, she stood there. Quietly, thoughtfully, she stood without the threat of escaping, and then, she walked towards him. Her skirt billowing with her determined movement.

Confidence filled him to the point of arrogance as he realized what had just happened.

In front of him, it was a single word to begin it all, "Fine."

* * *

 **I never mean to make stories. I like oneshots, and this could have been some sort of anthology if it didn't have some kind of flow. Sorry to anyone who still follows. I don't update regularly. Review if you have any thoughts. I appreciate :)**


End file.
